Mikey Rat and Biggie Cheese
by OCxEverything
Summary: Hey guys!1! Its my second fic is up!1!1!11! I hope you guys like it! Constructive critisisms is allowed but no flaming please or I'll block adn report you!L!Jh1!


Mikey Roger Rat liked visiting clubs. Not the school kind, but the "drink and view the sexy pole dancers" type of night club. Mikey knew it definitely wasn't healthy to visit and drink every night, but he couldn't help it. After all, a gorgeous rodent came to perform every night at the Barnyard Night Club. He went by the name of Biggie Cheese, and had captured Mikeys heart in every way. From his dazzling grin to the round, soft curves of his body he knew he had found his lord and savior, and his first true love. Mikey was lovestruck, the way Biggie Cheese's curves jiggled mesmerised him. He wasn't at the night club for the strippers, no; he was there for Biggie. Like clockwork, he came every night at exactly 6:66 PM to see Biggie Cheese, his saviour, perform. Despite the fact that Biggie didn't know Mikey existed, that didn't stop him. No Sir. One day, Mikey decided it was time to do something about those luscious curves. After not buying any coke for a week (it was hard, but he saved a lot) he was able to buy the most gourmet chocolate in the whole world, and was able to drop them off at Biggie's house (which he know the address of, since he 'knew a guy'). With the chocolates, he left the note: "Dear Biggie, my lord, my saviour, I have been watching you dance for the past few months and every time I see you I always get lost in those sweet, sweet curves. Keep dancing my love! Xoxo, your eternal servant." Needless to say, Biggie did not appear at the club until a week after the letter was sent. Mikey did not try and look for him, as he understood his master might have needed some time to adjust to the fact that he now had a true believer. But he seemed strangely nervous when he finally returned, which confused Mikey. The usually confident kept glancing around the room as he sang and danced, and at one point made eye contact with Mikey. Still slightly drunk, Mikey beamed back at the rat , while trying to calm his beating heart. Biggie had noticed him at last! For a moment, their eyes met; Mikey's soulless black eyes upon Biggie's beautiful less-black eyes. For some reason, Biggie seemed to be sweating. A lot. As Biggie continued to sing his voice seemed to waver, his gaze always sliding back to Mikey. Biggie's dancing wasn't as dank as it usually was. Mikey was quite confused. After the song was over, Mikey approached Biggie. "You majesty, your singing isn't as good today. Is something the matter?" For a moment, Biggie wasn't sure what he meant, then he suddenly remembered the leader. Biggie replied, "your the one who sent the letter? And the chocolates?" Mikey beamed at being recognised for his efforts. "Yes that was me!" He puffed up his scrawny chest in pride. "I stopped buying coke for a week just so I could buy you that chocolate! Are you proud, my Lord?" He waited for some praise, but none came. Biggie had left the room. "Playing hard to get, are you my majesty?" he thought dreamily to himself. **Nyoom** ing out of the room after Biggie, he was no where to be found. Biggie was surprisingly fast for such a thicc mouse. "What a wonderful day! Lord Biggie finally noticed me!" Mikey decided it was now time to initiate The Final Plan. Many weeks ago, Mikey had been surfing on the internet when he found a popular fanfic called 'Winning His Heart - AU.' It was a bit of a dumb fic, but Mikey could get where it was coming from. Apparently a lot of people agreed with the yonder method of winning someone over, so Mikey decided to use those techniques. Luckily for him, he 1) didn't have anyone in his way and 2) if there was he could just hire a hitman. With these facts in mind, Mikey decided to initiate step 1: buy the strip club. Obviously, Mikey could not just pull a million plus dollars out of his pocket. He could barely afford his drugs and alcohol, let alone an entire club! But then again, Mikey had connections . With a little bribery and blackmail here and there, he got the owner to generously donate sell the club at the bargain price of 1000 dollars! Of course, this took a few weeks and he had to rely on cheaper and legal drugs like Marijuana, but any sacrifices he had to accomplish to win over Biggie's heart was a small price to pay. Confused, Biggie walked into the club one fine afternoon to find it empty. He could make out a vague figure standing by the stage. As the figure turned around, he could make out a pair of void black eyes staring deep into his soul. It took him a split second to realise who it was, it was Mikey. He didn't have anything against him, but he was pretty creepy. And this was the icing on the cake, seeing as there was literally no one else here. Calling out with a tentative 'hello' Biggie took a few steps closer. Mikey gave him a big grin and waved him closer "Hello milord! How are you on this fine day?" Biggie spared him the pleasantries. "Who are you and why is there no one else here?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable. Mikey tilted his head. "No one else? Oh no! It's just the customers that are gone! The staff is still here, you know? Here, I'll show you: Nimmie!" He yelled, clapping his hands twice. A rat with remarkable similarities to Mikey bolted out of the kitchen, with stacks of plates balanced on her hands, arms, and head. She quickly set them down on the table next to them, and scrambled back into the kitchen to retrieve more. To tell the truth, Biggie was absolutely terrified. What happened to the previous owner, he wondered? He had no idea who this "Mikey" was or what he wanted with him. "I'm sorry my lord, I forgot to introduce myself formally! I'm Mikey. Mikey Rat." Mikey appeared to be a more disturbing and terrifying version of Disney's Mickey Mouse. Mikey hopped off the stage and swaggered over to biggie. "I bought this club because of you! I love your dancing and thought you would love me if I gave this club to you!" Step 2: give the strip club to Biggie. He pulled out a contract. "You see, I currently own this establishment. If you sign here, you'll be able to sing and dance to your heart's content!" We waited for the mouse's reaction. Biggie's face was still twisted in fear. Biggie stood there. Time seemed to freeze. What should he do? Why is this happening? He just stood there. Mikey's hopeful expression was not very comforting. If anything, it was absolutely horrifying. Finally reaching a conclusion, Biggie reached out to sign the contract. The temptation of the money was too great. But before the pen touched the paper, there was a loud bang and Mikey fell to the ground, dead. Biggie looked towards the kitchen door, where Nimmie was standing with a gun in her hands. Biggie didn't even have time to say 'wait' before she shot him too. The End


End file.
